Reibu in wonderland
by brokenHealer
Summary: Reibu and her friends got invited to Hikaru's birthday party. As Reibu prepares herself for tonight's ball, she ends up in ay steroids place, meeting. Guy with cat like features? I'd the place all real or is it just a dream? She adventures around the world with some of his help.


This is a little twist as this is themed Gaukuen/In wonderland theme where my OC reibu goes into another world as Alice. If your willing to be a critic about it. Please point out the positive as well sd the negetivity of the story. Give me tips or clues that well help me improve the story. Tell me what gave you your interest.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Hikaru belongs to Persie

Kiku belongs to Shadow

Utchi belongs to Amy

Aisu belongs to Kim

Reibu belongs to me

* * *

It was a lovely evening at Konoha Central. There was a nice event happening at the Leaf Mansion Square. Hikaru decided to throw a ball there since it was the celebration of the great birth for the fifteenth year. She really didn't care who came just as long as her closest friends were there.

After Reibu spent time looking for clothes and shopping with Utchi and Aisu. "I'm so excited for the ball tonight, aren't you?!" The dark haired girl exclaimed happily. "I really don't know, dancing isn't really my thing." The brown haired woman pointed out. "At least there will be refreshments and plenty of people to accompany us. Remember we all have each other and we're doing this for Hikaru, right everyone?" Reibu tried to lighten up the moment a bit. "Right." The other two agreed, smiling. The pink haired girl smiled back at her friends.

The pinkette's ringer from her phone went off. Reibu stuck her hand into her purse that was cluttered and full of junk. It toke her a good while before she pulled out the small cellular device. Looking at the screen, there was a text message she got from Hikaru. "Don't forget about the ball tonight, also bring a date if you can." The text read as it had a winking smiley at the end of the message. Reibu jump slightly as a faint blush grazed onto her cheeks. "Uh, guys. I think you might want to check your phones." She told them. The other two pulled out their own devices, then the smiles on their faces turned into frowns. "Dates." Utchi repeated the word before there was a long pause of silence between them.

"I really don't know about the date part because Cee seems to be busy, and is working hard again." Aisu sighed. ""So Reibu, have you found a date for the ball?" SHe asked as she had her dark blue eyes locked on the pinkette's lime green ones. "No, I'm just flying solo." Reibu spoke softly. "Well, I was going to ask Kiba, but it seems like, he already has been asked by someone else." the brown haired girl spoke. Reibu knew what she was talking about, but Utchi's assumption's was totally wrong. Utchi was talking about the pink girl's teammate, Shirahime. The snow haired girl from the Miyuki clan. Just the other day, the snow haired girl was talking to the Inuzuka boy. They were talking about the ball and the dates. Reibu can see how it was misleading. Shirahime was in a relationship with Haku and Kiba was one of her closest friends.

Reibu was about to open her mouth to explain about the misunderstanding until a voice called out to her. " Hey Reibu." It was Kiku, her brother who came to her at front. She hasn't realised that she was so deep in thought that she was at already home. "Hello Kiku." She greeted him before embracing him into a tight hug. "So are hyou going to the ball tonight?" She asked before releasing him. "You bet, I have a date with a hot Yamanaka." The brown haired boy spoke confidently. "So, has anyone swept you off your feet yet?" Kiku quirked an eyebrow as he grinned. "Nope, no one seems to be available." She walked into the house, up the stairs that lead to her room. "Are you kidding me, because any guy would drop dead to be with you." The older sibling added on.

The girl chuckled at his silly comment. "Thank you." The pinkette said before disappearing into her room. As Reibu sat her shopping bag down on her bed, she pulled out a gown from it. The outfit was a light violet. She couldn't see the outfit in complete detail. The young girl stripped herself out of her clothes. and slipped the dress on. The sleeves came down to the cuffs of her hands. Some of the fabric dropped down off to the sides at the bottom. The sleeves started three inches away from the shoulders. The top of the dress showed off her mid riffs and the gown flowed down past her feet.

The girl spun around a bit in the dazzling dress, viewing her own beauty in her reflection upon the mirror. The party wouldn't start till at least another hour, so she spent time doing her hair. She applied eye shadow and lip gloss that would compliment the outfit. As the pinkette heard noise of people shouting and yelling, also hearing Kiku's voice bursting in laughter. "He must be watching T.V." The young girl mumbled to herself. Glancing over to see that she still had time before getting over there., luckily she still had time to spare.

Reibu pulled out one of the books from her shelf and began to read as the passing minutes went by. The Haruno girl soon drifted off asleep while reading, resting peacefully as she naps. A sudden bright ray shone over her face, causing her to flutter her large lime green orbs open. Scanning the unfamiliar area she was in a garden with thousands of different flowers. Fireflies were flying around the pinkette. She wondered about how she got here in the first place. Getting up on her tiny feet and talked about the strange place,wondering where she might be. She suddenly stops in her tracks from running around in her heels. Getting down on her knees and rested near the lake beside her that showed the reflection of the moon.

Glancing down at the water glancing down at it repeating the beauty that the night sky. "This is beautiful, but where exactly am I?" The pink haired girl mumbled to herself. "Your not from around here are you darling?" Reibu's attention shot up, hearing the sudden voice. Looking up from the lake seeing a guy with snow white hair. He had cat ears coming from his head. He was in the lake, the water was covering half off body. Leaving his upper naked body showing. The guy had grinned at me showing his peril sharp razors. This shocked the young girl a bit but was relaxed a bit by how the moon light shone over his body.

She was stunned by his beauty, but she was confused by the question form the strange boy. "Wh-what do you mean exactly?" The girl stuttered a bit as a faint blush rose from her cheeks. "Your not from this world Reibu." He told her. Reibu's eyes widened in shock, she didn't even knows this stranger, but he knew her name. "How do you know my name?" She asked in curiosity. He slide his palm over to her cheeks that burned the shade of red, smirking, amused by her emotion and curiosity. "This is not your original world. The one your in, doesn't even exist." The snow haired man spoke softly. "Where exactly am I?" The girl became curious. "You'll know soon." He spoke before everything in Reibu's Vision fated out into pure darkness.


End file.
